The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer software, and more specifically to providing an assessment score indicator for source code under review to a user.
It is common development practice for a group of peers (e.g., developers or reviewers) to review source code changes made by a developer for quality before the source code changes are committed into the official source code. In a typical scenario, the developer pushes source code changes into a review environment, where one or more reviewers can comment on the source code changes and determine if the source code changes should be sent back to the developer for modification or committed into the official source code.